


The Rose and the Yew Tree

by kelex



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Maggie Grace/Ian Somerhalder; Maggie isn't surprised by Ian any longer.
Relationships: Maggie Grace/Ian Somerhalder





	The Rose and the Yew Tree

Maggie finds it strange that the first thing that Ian buys for their new apartment is a tree. Well... no, she doesn't find it strange, to be honest, because nothing about Ian is strange to her any longer. She thinks it's kind of cute, really, that he picked out a little yew tree, barely as high as his waist.  
  
It kind of reminds her of him, when she looks at it, because the scraggly leaves at the top makes her remember that Ian forgot to comb his hair when he woke up this morning, but it's okay because that look is good on him.  
  
When she's in Hawaii, and he's off shooting in Europe and all around the world, they make arrangements with friends to water the little tree. And when they both get back home, Maggie is surprised at how much bigger the tree has gotten, how much stronger.  
  
That reminds her of Ian, too, because what she feels for him has grown bigger, and stronger, just like the little yew tree.  
  
Before she knows it, the little tree isn't so little anymore, and they're having to move it outside, and they start talking about finding a bigger place, to go with the bigger tree. Because Ian doesn't want to get rid of it, and Maggie is very fond of the tree now, they agree that finding a real place is becoming a necessity.  
  
They don't say anything between them, other than the frequent "I love you"s, but they don't really have to. The not-so-little tree is still growing, and it's becoming sturdy and strong. When she leaves for Hawaii again, Ian stays home, because his schedule is clear for the first time in ages.  
  
When she gets to the Lost set, there are photographs waiting for her on her cell phone, and she can't help but giggle. The pictures aren't that amusing, in and of themselves, but the fact that she can see the tree behind Ian in every one of them *is.*  
  
He visits, too, every month or two, and if he thinks it's strange she always asks about the tree before anything else, he just grins and goes with it, the little lopsided grin that means "I love you even if you are a weirdo."  
  
The next time she comes home, the tree has been moved again, this time out to the patio, because it was brushing the ceilings inside. Ian asks if she minds it being outside, and of course she doesn't; it's a tree, and it's bigger, and it belongs outside.  
  
Part of her can't believe how big the tree is gotten in relatively little time, but two years isn't really that long, either. But the tree doesn't know that, because it keeps growing, keeps getting bigger, and stronger, and more certain of it's place.  
  
Kind of like she and Ian are growing together, making each other stronger, and more certain of their place with each other.  
  
A few weeks later, when Ian asks her to help him plant the tree, she gives him a special little smile, because the tree isn't the only thing putting down roots that day.  
  
The End


End file.
